The construction of prior art beverage containers causes a series of poor hygienic conditions. In particular after consuming a small amount of beverage some beverage remains on the lip of a prior art can. The present invention solves this problem with a ramped lip. The ramped lip is a smooth surface easily cleaned, for the flow from the can to the user's mouth. The ramped lip also directs the fluid directly back into the can instead of leaving it in lip of the prior art can.
A method of making an improved drinking can comprises the following steps. First, a user loads metal coils onto a rolling mill and inserting the metal coils into an uncoiler. Next, the user unrolls the metal coils creating a metal sheet and feeding the metal sheet into a lubricator. Then the user deposits a thin film of water-soluble lubricant on both sides of the metal sheet. After that a user cuts a circular disc from the metal sheet and forming the circular disc into a cup. Next, the user forms the cup onto a punch. Subsequently, the user forces the cup through a series of progressively smaller circular ironing rings forming a can body. After this the user forms a bottom of the can body into a plateau shape such that a peak of the plateau shape is inside a can body creating a bottom recess and a contoured bottom edge. Then the user trims a top of the can body to a uniform height. After that the user washes the can body to remove the thin film of water-soluble lubricant. Next, the user dries the can body creating an improved drinking can.